


New Beginnings

by Lovers_Reunited



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers_Reunited/pseuds/Lovers_Reunited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sophomore year of college and although Veronica never left Hearst she and Logan have drifted apart. This is the story of how she and Logan re-connect over a New Years's Eve bonfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvergrrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/gifts).



> This story was written for the Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2014. 
> 
> I was assigned @silvergrrl. First off please accept my apologies for it being late. It was supposed to be posted last night but I went to put my 4 year old to bed and in the tradition of tired moms everywhere, I fell asleep. Also it's the 6th of January, the feast of the three kings (el dia de los reyes magos for my spanish speaking brethren) so technically Christmas ain't over yet. 
> 
> As for the story, while it's not exactly what you asked for it was definitely inspired by your prompts and I really hope you enjoy it. I follow you on tumblr and you've no idea how hard I tried to incorporate a rottweiler into this story but alas it was not meant to be.

Veronica Mars prided herself on her intelligence.

Hell she still smirked over that memory of Lamb’s face turning sour, as he read out her specially inscribed message, as she waited no-so-patiently in his office. “Veronica Mars is smarter than me”.

She’d solved the case and given Lamb his comeuppance all in one move. She was brilliant, she was manipulative, she was a master of trickery and deceit.

_Easy there Veronica, are you describing yourself or a telenovela villain?_

Anyway, all evidence of intelligence to the contrary it did not explain, how she’d ended up here, on a beach, around a bonfire, with her two best friends, two of her ex-boyfriends, one of her ex boyfriends’ ex-girlfriends who was now her other ex boyfriend’s girlfriend (God, they were an incestuous bunch), Dick and his latest flavour of the week.

She swore if this weren't her life she wouldn't believe it either but here she was spending New Years’ Eve having a picnic on the beach with her nearest and dearest…and Dick. Awkward couldn't even begin to describe it.

She’d always thought that her life fell sharply into the noir category, what with all the death and murder and mayhem but this latest development made her fear that things were heading worryingly in the direction of slapstick comedy.

When she’d run into the new couple that was Parker and Piz earlier that day, an innocent comment about hoping they’d enjoy their night had turned into an invitation that she couldn't refuse. Parker may be perky but the girl was relentless when she was wanted something and she’d decided that they were all going to be friends. The whole freaking bunch of them.

_Let that be a lesson to you Veronica, no good ever comes from making friends or being nice to people._

God she sounded like the Grinch or Scrooge even. Either way her grouchiness was flavoured with holiday flair, you couldn't fault her for that.

After the debacle of Parker’s break up with Logan, there’d been a brief period when Veronica had been decidedly persona non grata on Parker’s half of the dorm room that she’d shared with Mac but that had soon blown over and filled with guilt over her reaction, Parker had then embarked upon Operation Friendship. Cue lots of Parker scheduled bonding time for Veronica, Mac and Parker.

Things however had taken on a whole new level of awkward when Parker and Piz had hooked up and Parker became committed to sharing her new found joy. It wasn't enough that Piz, Parker, Veronica, Mac and Wallace were all friends, oh no, she wanted to heal the breach with Logan too, which was how Veronica found herself ringing in the new year with, if not her latest, at least her most frequent, ex-boyfriend.

That thought actually gave her pause, she and Logan sure did seem to break up a lot.

“You okay Mars, you seem to have your ‘I rather be seated on an anthill face on’?”

_Well speak of the devil and the devil doth appear._

Logan sauntered over to join her on her blanket, his signature smirk firmly in place.

“Ah so we’re back to last names?”

“Well I tried, but androgynous nicknames just didn’t seem to suit you.”

Veronica snorted, “Are you calling me a girly girl?”

“Well it does take a certain finesse to taser a grown man twice your size.”

“What about to rip a guys balls off?” asked Dick with barely concealed disdain.

“Well I’d be happy to demonstrate and let you decide for yourself” Veronica countered.

“Easy there you two, no need to descend to an all-out brawl” Logan cautioned.

“What are you guys doing here anyway? I’d think with the presidential suite at the Grand at your disposal you’d be hosting the world’s most raucous New Year’s Eve party, a bonfire on the beach doesn't really seem your style.”

“Oh we are, the party’s going on right now as a matter of fact but Dick and his date decided on a romantic stroll on the beach and I had a hankering for a quieter celebration.”

“You left your guests alone in your suite? Logan, what were you thinking?”

“Relax Veronica, I left Ratner in charge, it’ll all be fine. I think the more interesting question is what are you doing here? I thought you’d be with your new boy toy Dudley.”

“ _Brad-ley_ ” she emphasised, “and he’s not my boy toy. He’s just a friend.”

“Really? Hmm, must have heard it wrong, could've sworn it was Dudley and it suits him too”

“I’m not buying that innocent tone for a second Logan so drop the act.”

“No Veronica, I’m being serious Dud-sorry, Bradley seems like a stand up guy.”

“He is. He’s a really nice guy so quit it.”

At her comment, Wallace snorted and she turned on him, “hey, you behave. I do not want to hear this from you again.” Although her words were curt, the laughter and lack of rancor in her tone betrayed her amusement at Wallace’s interruption.

“Oh please Wallace do go on, what is it about the esteemed Mr Do-right that gets your dander up?”

Veronica turned to Logan again, “Seriously?”

“I’m curious, what could Wallace possibly find objectionable about such a nice guy?” he answered with a smirk

“Well that’s the thing. It’s not about Dudley - sorry girl but that name suits him to a tee. Anyway it’s not about him specifically, so much as-“

“Behold the dangers of college students who’ve completed ‘Intro to psych.’ One course and he thinks he’s Freud,” Veronica snarked.

 “As I was saying, it’s not about this one guy, it’s about Veronica’s attraction to nice guys as a whole. Look at all the guys she’s dated, they’re all perfectly safe, perfectly nice guys. I think-”

“Wallace thinks I have daddy issues. Apparently I keep dating nice guys because I’m trying to date my dad, which for the record- Ew.”

“Well not to burst your bubble Fennell but I see two problems with that theory. One, Veronica dated me and I’ve been called many things but nice was not one of them.”

“Every good rule needs an exception.”

“Momma always did say I was special.”

“What’s the second thing?”

“Oh that’s easy. Her dad, he’s not a nice guy”

“HEY.”

“Lemme finish before you bring out your taser. I didn't mean your dad is not a nice person. He is. Hell, he’s a great cop, the best parent and the second best detective, I know. He’s a great person but he’s not nice. He’s a badass and there are many words I’d use to describe him but nice ain’t one.”

Veronica looked at Logan in startled silence for a moment before she smiled teasingly, “wow Logan, if my dad could hear you now, he’d probably revoke the ban he imposed on you, the summer of ’05. You may actually be allowed to enter our house again.”

Rolling his eyes, Logan responded in kind, “very funny but I’ve been to your house since then Veronica, your dad even invited me for dinner if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah but that was a command performance. If he knew how you felt about him now, the ban would be history.”

“Ha ha very funny.”

Parker chose that moment to interject, “so everybody how about we play some games?”

Veronica looked at Parker sure that she’d misheard, “What?”

“Games, you know age appropriate, college student level games.”

“Like drinking games, or stripping games?” Dick asked with a grin at his date…Randi?

“No, well…maybe but the point of the games won’t be to drink, it’s to get to know each other better. Drinking can be the reward or even the punishment, so if you get an answer wrong you have to take a shot but no stripping,” she answered looking at Dick warningly.

“Well the night is young,” Dick leered.

“We already know each other pretty well,” Mac added, ignoring Dick and making her feelings about this development clear in her tone “and I’m not much of a drinker.”

“Mac,” Parker begged “it’ll be fun. We’re all just sitting around here anyway, at least it’ll be a way to pass the time. Plus if you all know each other so well you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“It’s a great idea right?” Parker looked hopefully at Piz who bemusedly shook his head and answered “sure, sure” in a tone that suggested it was anything but.

With Mac stymied, Dick and Candy (no that still wasn’t right) raring to go and Piz throwing his support behind his girlfriend, it was down to Veronica, Logan and Wallace to nip this thing in the bud.

That thought went up in flames as first Logan and then Wallace, who studiously refused to look in Veronica’s direction (the traitor) both agreed to play. With all eyes on her Veronica smiled gamely and said “sure, why not.”

Moments later as she was first paired up with Logan and then Parker explained her insane plan to play a game called the “Five Senses” Veronica really began to wish that she’d protested playing. Sure it would’ve been embarrassing but not half as embarrassing as playing a game where they had to guess their partners’ favourite taste, touch, sound, scent and sight.

As Parker finished explaining the rules, Logan gave Veronica a slow wink, “well this should be easy for you Mars, after all you happen to feature in quite a few of these.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled, in what she could only hope was an unaffected manner. In reality, she was using every bit of her will power not to react to the images that assaulted her mind at his comment.

_God he knew just how to push her buttons. No one made her angrier or more turned-on than Logan Echolls. Often at the same time._

Of course Logan, picked up on her awkwardness and smiled gently, “relax Veronica, I’m just kidding. You know I’d never talk about you that way.”

Then, in a move that was so him, she swore he should have it patented, Logan dipped his head to stare right at her and tucked her hair behind her ear, adding in a low husky voice, “not unless we’re alone at least.”

Try as she might Veronica could not stop the blush that spread across her face and as he continued to stare at her she gulped and squeaked out “what?”

_What are you doing??? Get it together Veronica._

What happened next was not something that Veronica would ever live down, not even if she lived to one hundred. She giggled. Not the easy, breezy giggle of two old friends or friendly exes catching up but a throaty, breathless, flirty giggle.

What was happening to her?

Veronica Mars did not do flirty and she certainly did not giggle, not anymore, not unless she was working a case and was required to become Amber, the ditzy blonde persona that was her go-to whenever she needed to come across as harmless and to flirt her way to answers.

To say Veronica was unnerved by this turn of events would be to put it mildly. She had no idea what had brought on this display of atypical behavior and with the blushing, flirting, giggling mess she’d become she was seriously starting to wonder if a hasty retreat from the night’s festivities would be less embarrassing than staying around to see how she’d humiliate herself next. She and Logan were over. She'd moved on. He'd moved on, several times, if campus gossip were to be believed. No good could come of this, except her total and utter humiliation, if he realised that she was still affected by him.

A slow smile spread over Logan’s face and his next words were teasing, “you okay there Veronica, you seem a little peaked.”

Of course it was too much to hope that he didn't notice her reaction. At times Logan seemed disturbingly in tune with her, although she supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised. Long before Lilly’s death and all the subsequent fallout, she and Logan had been fast friends. Logan had a wicked sense of humour and with Veronica around he’d always had a willing audience, ready to be entertained and to join in with her own sardonic comments.

As she thought back to earlier nights spent with another boy and girl, now both long gone, Veronica was sad to realize that with their latest break up she’d not just lost her boyfriend but her oldest friend as well.

Huh, look at her being all sad and introspective; it was most un-Veronica like. Usually, when it came to her personal life nothing beat avoidance. Usually. Something about tonight was just bringing out the nostalgia and with it a whole heaping of feelings.

“Hey don’t worry I can get you out of this,” he whispered before turning to Parker, “it’s almost midnight, why don’t we hold off on the games for a while.”

As a chorus of “yesses” chimed around the bonfire, Parker added her own reluctant agreement and Veronica felt like she could finally relax, at least until she looked up to find Logan smiling at her again.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just been a while since we've done this.”

“Rang in the new year together?”

“Well, yes and no. We haven’t done that in a while, not since the halcyon days of the fab four, but I meant talk.”

“We talk, just last week I said ‘hi’ as I passed you in the cafeteria.”

“As yes I remember it, riveting conversation. I think I followed up with ‘hey’.’”

“We've been at the fringes of each other’s lives for months now, almost all of sophomore year in fact, why the sudden need to reconnect?”

“It’s not sudden. I always missed you I just had a thought-“

“Ah see, that right there is your problem, no good ever comes from thinking.”

“Veronica,” he chastised, “I’m being serious.”

“I know. Really Logan what’s bringing all of this on?”

“Care to take a walk?”

“What has gotten in to you?”

“No weird motives here. I just want to talk to you.”

“And what is with your sudden weird obsession with talking? Let me let you in on a little secret, this thing we’re doing,” she said waving her finger back and forth between them, “that’s talking.”

“Look at you with all the jokes. I meant alone.”

“Alone? I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“What if I cross my heart and promise to behave?”

“Yeah that would re-assure me except I know you, your idea of good behavior differs so much from mine.”

“It’s just a walk Veronica, what’s the big deal? You’re not scared are you?”

“Oh please, what’s next you gonna double-dog dare me?”

“Veronica just give me a few minutes.”

“Fine.”

She huffed impatiently, and followed him as he set off along the water’s edge, heading towards a nearby outcropping. She knew she was being difficult but being alone with Logan, in the mood she was in just screamed bad idea. They walked in silence for a few minutes, but when they crested the bend and started to make their way back to the bonfire and he still hadn't started she’d had enough.

“So you wanted to talk. Talk”

Logan looked nervous. He turned away from her and stared toward the water for a few seconds, rubbing his hand behind his head as he mumbled, “I –ah, I had a dream.”

“Like Martin Luther King? or…”

“No smartass. Like a nap induced nightmare.”

“And am I supposed to guess where this is going, cause I know I’m a detective but so far I’ve got bubkiss?”

“I dreamt you got into Stanford and left Neptune and me behind and we didn’t talk for like 9 years. Not until you returned to help me out of another unfounded murder accusation.”

“Wow. That’s weirdly specific.”

“What can I say, my subconscious is messed up, you do not want to know what goes on in my head on a regular basis.”

“So this dream made you want to talk to me?”

“Not just talk, as you so helpfully pointed out, we’ve been talking for the past few months. Reconnect.”

“What does that even mean Logan?”

“All I know is, I know what it’s like to have you in my life and now thanks to this dream what it’d be like without you and I know which I prefer.”

“How very George Bailey of you.”

“Veronica, could we … I dunno, may be have coffee next week or something?” he enquired, adding “as friends” as he saw her raised eyebrows.

“Friends?”

“Well we’ll start there and see how things progress? I’m kidding. C’mon say yes.” he cajoled.

_Stupid charming bastard._

“Okay but Logan just remember this was your idea, you may end up wishing I’d go 9 years without talking to you.”

“Joke all you like but I lived it through my dream and it wasn’t pretty.”

“Was it that bad?”

“I’ll tell you all about it over coffee.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Hey you two stop flirting and get over here. It’s almost time for the countdown,” yelled Dick.

Veronica and Logan shared one last smile before trudging over to join the rest of the group.

Collecting a glass of champagne from Parker, Veronica murmured her thanks and looked around at the group of her closest friends (and Dick) marveling that after everything they had gone through, they had ended up here together.

She was surprised at the ease with which, she and Logan had fallen back into their old rhythms. Although if she were honest, sometimes, she wondered if there was anyone in the world who saw her better than this boy who’d known her in pigtails and knee high socks and loved her in mini-skirts and butch boots. Other times she really was surprised at how little he could read her. Loving Logan, letting him into her life, came with the promise of so much but the potential for so much pain. It was the push-pull that seemed to typify their entire relationship. 

What would make this time any different?

She looked at Logan laughing and joking with Mac and Wallace and felt a pang. This was the first time they’d all hung out, her two best friends and her oldest friend and former boyfriend and they’d never spent time together. She’d kept them apart, determined to keep everyone in their own separate spheres and now looking at them, she couldn't for the life of her figure out, just what she had been so scared of.

She was startled out of her reverie as Piz turned on the radio and the countdown to the new year blasted out loudly into the frigid night air.

Logan sidled up to her and as the cries of “Happy New Year” rang out he leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips, lingering only for a moment before drawing away.

“Happy New Year, Veronica.”

“Happy New Year.”

“To new beginnings,” he continued, tapping his glass softly against hers.

“New beginnings,” she sighed in reply.


End file.
